wanatrufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Almanach Mac
Kubewerk als Almanach Mac Adam: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Mac Adie: zum Clan Ferguson. Mac Ainsh: zum Clan Mac Gregor od. Innes. Mac Allan: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Alaster: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Mac Alister: Schottenclan (Alastair, Allison, Alexander, Saunders). Mac Amsh: zum Clan Innes. Mac Andeoir: zum Clan Mac Nab. Mac Andrew: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Mac Angus: zum Clan Mac Gregor od. Innes. Mac Aree: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Mac Arthur: Schottenclan (Arthur, Dewar, Mac Carter). Mac Askill: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Aslan: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Aulay: Schottenclan (Aulay, Mac Call, Mac Kell, Mac Kil). Mac Auslan, Mac Ausland: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Bain: zum Clan Mac Bean od. Mac Kay. Mac Baxter: zum Clan Mac Millan. Mac Bean: Schottenclan (Binnie, Binning, Mac Bain, Mac Beath, Macilvain / Mac Ilvain). Mac Beath: zum Clan Mac Bean. Mac Beth: Schottenclan (Beattie, Beatty, Leach, Leitch). zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Brayne: zum Clan Mac Donald od. Mac Naughton. Mac Bride: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Brieve: zum Clan Morrison. Mac Burie: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Cabe: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Caig: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Call: zum Clan Mac Donald od. Mac Aulay. Mac Callum: Schottenclan (Callam, Callum, Malcom). Mac Calman: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Calmont: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Cammon, Mac Cammond: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Camie: zum Clan Stewart. Mac Carter: zum Clan Mac Arthur od. Campbell. Mac Cartney: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Mac Cash: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Caskill: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Casland: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Caul: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Cause: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Mac Caw: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Mac Cay: zum Clan Mac Kay. Mac Clain: schottischer Clan, Nachkommen eines irischen Hochkönigs, Isle of Mull, Inverness u. Irland. Mull = Kuppe/Hügel. DNA. auch MacLean, McClain, McClane, McLean. Mac Cleary: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Mac Clerish: zum Clan Cameron. Mac Clery: zum Clan Cameron. Mac Cloy: zum Clan Stewart. Mac Clure: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Cluskie: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Clymont: zum Clan Lamont. Mac Coll: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Colman: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Combe: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Mac Comie: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Mac Conacher: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Mac Conanchie: zum Clan Mac Gregor od. Robertson. Mac Conchy: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Mac Connach: zum Clan Mac Kenzie. Mac Connechy: zum Clan Campbell. Mac Connell: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Cook: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Corkrie: zum Clan Gunn. Mac Corkindale: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Cormack: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Cormick: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Corrie, Mac Corry: zum Clan Quarie. Mac Coull: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Mac Cowan: zum Clan Colquhoun. Mac Cracken: zum Clan Mac Lean od. Mac Naughton. Mac Crae, Mac Craw: zum Clan Mac Rae. Mac Crimmon: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Crindle: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Crorie: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Crouther: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Mac Cubbin: zum Clan Buchanan. MacCulloch: Schottenclan (Culloch). zum Clan Mac Dougal. Mac Currach: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Mac Cutchen: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Dade, Mac Daid: zum Clan Davidson. Mac Daniell: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac David: zum Clan Davidson. Mac Dermid: zum Clan Campbell. Mac Donald: Schottenclan (Alaistair, Alexander, Balloch, Beath, Begg, Bethune, Bowie, Budge, Buie, Bulloch, Burk, Cambridge, Catnal, Cochrane, Coll, Colson, Conn, Connell, Cook, Cooke, Coull, Coulson, Crum, Currey, Daniels, Darroch, Donald, Donaldson, Dunnel, Forrester, Foster, Hawthorn, Heron, Hewison, Howe, Howieson, Howitt, Hudson, Hughson, Hutchinson, Isaacs, Isles, Jefferson, Jeffery, Jeffries, Keegan, Keene, Kelly, Kinnell, Leitch, Mac Allan, Mac Beth, Mac Brayne, Mac Bride, Mac Burie, Mac Call, Mac Cash, Mac Caul, Mac Cluskie, Mac Coll, Mac Connell, Mac Cook, Mac Crindle, Mac Crorie, Mac Cutchen, Mac Daniell, Mac Drain, Mac Eachan, Mac Eachern, Mac Geachy, Mac Geoch, Macghee / Mac Ghee, Mac Gorry, Mac Gowan, Mac Gown, Mac Henry, Mac Hugh, Mac Hutchen, Mac Ian, Macilvride / Mac Ilvride, Macilwraith / Mac Ilwraith, Mac Keachan, Mac Keachie, Mac Kechnie, Mac Kelloch, Mac Killop, Mac Kinnell, Mac Lairish, Mac Lardie, Mac Larty, Mac Laverty, Mac Luskie, Mac Quistan, Mac Rorie, Mac Rory, Mac Shannochan, Mac Sorle, Mac Swan, Mac Sween, Mark, Marquis, Martin, May, Murdoch, Murphy, Park, Paton, Peden, Philipson, Purcell, Rennie, Revie, Sanders, Sanderson, Saunders, Shannon, Train, Wheelan, Wilkie, Wilkinson). = Alexander, Beath, Beaton, Bethune, Bowie, Budge, Colson, Conn, Connall, Connell, Cram, Crum, Danalds, Darroch, Donald, Donaldson, Donillson, Donnelson, Drain, Galbraith, Galt, Gilbride, Gorrie, Gowan, Gowrie, Hawthorn, Hewison, Houstoun, Howison, Hudson, Hughson, Hutcheonson, Hutchinson, Hutchison, Isles, Kellie, Kelly, Kinnell, Leitch, Mac a' Challies, MacBeth, MacBeath, MacBheath, MacBride, MacBride, MacBryde,[3 MacCaishe, MacCall, MacCash, MacCeallaich, MacCodrum, MacColl, MacConnell, MacCook, MacCooish, MacCrain, MacCuag, MacCuish, MacCuitein, MacCurry, MacCutcheon, MacDaniell, Macdrain, MacElfrish, MacElheran, MacGorrie, MacGorry, MacGoun, MacGowan, MacGown, MacHugh, MacHutchen, MacHutcheon, MacIan, Macilreach, Macilriach, Macilleriach, Macilrevie, Macilvride, Macilwraith, MacIsaac, MacKean, MacKellachie, MacKellaig, MacKelloch, MacKiggan, MacKinnell, MacLairish, MacLardie, MacLardy, MacLarty, MacLaverty, MacLeverty, MacMurchie, MacMurdo, MacMurdoch, MacO'Shannaig, MacQuistan, MacQuisten, MacRaith, MacRorie, MacRory, MacRuer, Macrurie (Contester of the Lord of the Isles), MacRury, MacShannachan, MacSorley, MacSporran, MacSwan, MacWhannell, Martin, May, McCool, McReyolds, McRuer, Murchie, Murchison, Murdoch, Murdoson, Murphy, O'Drain, O'May, O'Shannachan, O'Shaig, O'Shannaig, Patton, Purcell, Revie, Reoch, Riach, Rorison, Shannon, Sorley, Sporran, Train, Whannel, Wheelans, Wheelens, Whillans, Whillens, Wilkie, Wilkinson, Wilkins, Willans, Willens]. MacDonald („Sohn Donalds“) ist der Name eines der größten schottischen Clans. Er stammt hauptsächlich aus den westlichen Highlands und den Hebriden, etwa von Skye, Uist und weiteren Inseln der Inneren Hebriden. Stammvater des Clans war Donald, ein Enkel des Königs Somerled von den Inseln, der mit seinem Erbteil, Islay und der Halbinsel Kintyre, eine Machtbasis errichtete. Sein Sohn Angus mor unterwarf sich 1263 nur widerwillig der Krone; John MacDonald von Islay nahm 1354 gar den Titel Dominus Insularum („Herr der Inseln“) an und provozierte damit direkt den schottischen Hof. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die MacDonalds bereits der mächtigste Clan Schottlands und kontrollierten große Teile der westlichen Küste bzw. der vorgelagerten Inseln. Donald, der 2. Herr der Inseln, verbündete sich mit dem König von England und beanspruchte den Titel des Earl of Ross, ein Anspruch, den er 1411 in der Schlacht von Harlaw durchsetzen wollte. Durch das unklare Resultat der Schlacht wurde er zu einem Vasallen der Krone. 1493 löste James IV. den Titel des Lord of the Isles auf, der heute nominell mit dem des Prince of Wales verbunden ist. Der Name des Clans ist in der Geschichte der Highlands allgegenwärtig – vom Massaker von Glencoe, als britische Truppen als Strafaktion versuchten, eine ganze Familie auszulöschen, bis zu Flora MacDonald, die dem flüchtigen Bonnie Prince Charlie half, seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen. Das Motto des Clans lautet Per mare per terras („Durch See und durch Land“). Ranald, der jüngere Sohn des ersten Lord of the Isles, bildete seinen eigenen Zweig, den Clan Macdonald of Clanranald. Die Sippe ist für ihre inneren Streitigkeiten bekannt, bei denen es meistens um die interne Hierarchie ging. Die MacDonalds von Clanranald blieben den Stuarts während der Bürgerkriege des 18. Jahrhunderts treu, so fiel der 13. Chief 1715 in der Schlacht von Sheriffmuir; außerdem begann Bonnie Prince Charlie seine jakobitische Rebellion in Glenfinnan auf Clanranald-Gebiet, von wo aus er nach der Niederschlagung des Aufstandes auch wieder floh. Das Familienmotto lautet My hope is constant in thee („Meine Hoffnung in Dich ist beständig“, gemeint ist Gott). Clan-Chief Godfrey James Macdonald of Macdonald, 8. Baron Macdonald, Chief of the Name and Arms of Macdonald, High Chief of Clan Donald und 34. Chief of Clan Donald. Verbündet mit Cameron, Stewart. Fehde mit Stewart, Campbell. Mac Donachie: zum Clan Robertson. Mac Donell: Schottenclan (Donnell, Donnellson). Mac Dougal: Schottenclan (Coles, Howell, Livingstone, Mac Conacher, Mac Coull, Mac Culloch, Mac Dowall, Mac Dowell, Mac Howell, Mac Lintock, Mac Owl). = Carmichael, Conacher, Coull, Cowan, Cowie, Dowall, Livingston, MacConacher, MacCoull, MacCowan, MacCulloch, MacDole, MacDowell, MacDulothe, MacEachan, MacHowell, Kichan, MacLucas, MacLugash, MacLulich, MacNamell, Macoul, Macowl, McDougall, McDougle. MacDougall ist der Name eines schottischer Clans, der seinen Stammsitz nördlich von Oban in Argyll hat und dessen Stammvater Dougall oder Dugald ist, ein Sohn von König Somerled von den Inseln. Die MacDougalls stellten sich Robert the Bruce entgegen, als dieser die Königswürde Schottlands für sich beanspruchte, und unternahmen einen Mordversuch, bei dem allerdings drei Angehörige des eigenen Clans ums Leben kamen. Die Rivalität mit den Bruces ging weiter, bis Ewan, der 5. Chief, eine der Enkelinnen von Bruce heiratete. Ewan hinterließ jedoch keine Erben, und so übernahmen die Stewarts von Durrisdeer und Innermeath die Besitzungen um den Clansitz in Lorn. 1457 gingen die Ländereien von Dunollie an einen MacDougall, wo seitdem der Sitz des Clans ist. Für die Teilnahme am Ersten Jakobiteraufstand von 1715 auf jakobitischer Seite wurde ihr Besitz beschlagnahmt; nachdem sie aber 1745 beim Zweiten Aufstand auf der siegreichen Seite des Königs gekämpft hatten, erhielten sie ihr Land zurück. Das Motto des Clans lautet Buaidh no bàs („Sieg oder Tod“). Das einunddreissigste Clanoberhaupt ist seit 1990 Morag Morley MacDougall of MacDougall and Dunollie. Verbündet mit Comyn, Wallace. Fehde mit Bruce, Campbell. Mac Dowall, Mac Dowell: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Mac Drain: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Duff: Schottenclan (Abernethy, Duff, Fife, Fyfe, Kilgour, Ralston, Spence). Mac Eachan, Mac Eachern: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Earracher: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Mac Ewan: Schottenclan (Ewart). zum Clan Mac Lachlan. Mac Fadyen: zum Clan Mac Lean. Mac Fall: zum Clan Mac Pherson od. Mac Intosh. siehe McFall. Mac Farlane: Schottenclan (Allan, Allanson, Allen, Barlet, Barlett, Bartholomäus, Bartholomew, Bartie, Brice, Bryce, Galloway, Griesck, Knox, Lennox, Mac Cause, Mac Caw, Mac Earracher, Mac Geoch, Mac Gurk, Mac James, Mac Maught, Mac Nair, Mac Neur, Mac Parland, Millar, Miller, Munnach, Napier, Parlane, Robb, Smith, Sproul, Stalker, Weaver, Webster). Mac Fater: zum Clan Mac Laren. Mac Feat: zum Clan Mac Laren. Mac Geachy: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Geoch: zum Clan Mac Donald od. Mac Farlane. Mac George: zum Clan Buchanan. Macghee, Mac Ghee: zum Clan Mac Donald od. Buchanan od. Mac Kay. Mac Gilbert: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Gilchrist: zum Clan Mac Lachlan. Mac Giledon: zum Clan Lamont. Mac Gill: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Gillivray: Schottenclan (Gilray, Mac Gilroy, Macilroy / Mac Ilroy, Milroy, Roy). Mac Gilonie: zum Clan Cameron. Mac Gilroy: zum Clan Grant od. Mac Gillivray. Mac Glashan: zum Clan Mac Intosh od. Stewart. Mac Glasrigh: zum Clan Campbell. Mac Gorry: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Gowan: zum Clan Mac Pherson od. Mac Donald. Mac Gown: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Grath: zum Clan Mac Rae. siehe Mc Grath. Mac Graw: zum Clan Mac Rae. Mac Gregor: Schottenclan (Arrowsmith, Bower, Bowers, Comrie, Dennison, Denson, Docherty, Fletcher, Gregor, Gregorson, Gregory, Gregson, Greig, Greyson, Grier, Grierson, Grigor, King, König, Lackie, Leckie, Mac Adam, Mac Ainsh, Mac Alaster, Mac Angus, Mac Aree, Mac Conanchie, Mac Crouther, Macgrewar / Mac Grewar, Macgruder / Mac Gruder, Macgruther / Mac Gruther, Mac Leister, Mac Nee, Mac Neish, Mac Nish, Mac Peter, Malloch, Patullo, Peters, Peterson, Petrie, Thom, Tosh, Walker). Clan-Chief Sir Malcolm MacGregor of MacGregor. Motto "Königlich ist meine Rasse"; Verbündet mit Grant. Fehde mit Campbell, Colquhoun (1603), Mac Laren, Drummond. MacGregor („Sohn des Gregor“) ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der angeblich vom ersten König Schottlands abstammt, Kenneth MacAlpin. Bekannt wurde der Clan, als er zunächst nach einem Machtkampf seine Ländereien an die Campbells verlor und 1603 nach einem Viehraub bei den Colquhouns und einer darauf folgenden Schlacht, in der 200 Colquhouns und nur zwei MacGregors fielen, von König James VI. teilweise gewaltsam aufgelöst wurde. Als das Tragen des Namens 1775 wieder offiziell erlaubt wurde, meldeten sich noch 826 Angehörige des Clans. Macgrewar, Mac Grewar: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Macgrime, Mac Grime: zum Clan Graham. Mac Grory: zum Clan Mac Laren. Mac Grouther: zum Clan Drummond. Macgruder, Mac Gruder: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Macgruther, Mac Gruther: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Mac Gubbin: zum Clan Campbell. Mac Guffie: zum Clan Douglas. Mac Guire: zum Clan Quarie. Mac Gugan: zum Clan Mac Neil. Mac Gurk: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Macha: die Aufopfernde. Mac Hardy: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Mac Harold: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Hay: zum Clan Shaw. Machen: 1680 Münzesheim. Mac Hendry: zum Clan Mac Naughton. Mac Henry: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Howell: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Mac Hugh: zum Clan Mac Donald. Fiach Mac Aodha Ó Broin (wie Feagh Gold Fiach McHugh O'Byrne anglisiert) (1534-1597) war Lord von Ranelagh und irgendwann Führer der Clann Uí Bhroin oder O'Byrne Clan, WÄHREND DER elisabethanische Eroberung von Irland. Mac Hutchen: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Ian: zum Clan Mac Donald. Macildowie, Mac Ildowie: zum Clan Cameron. Macilroy, Mac Ilroy: zum Clan Grant od. Mac Gillivray. Macilvan, Mac Ilvan: zum Clan Mac Bean. Macilvride, Mac Ilvride: zum Clan Mac Donald. Macilwraith, Mac Ilwraith: zum Clan Mac Donald. Macinally, Mac Inally: zum Clan Buchanan. Macindoe, Mac Indoe: zum Clan Buchanan. Macinroy, Mac Inroy: zum Clan Robertson. MacIntosh: Schottenclan (Adamson, Combe, Combie, Crerar, Dallas, Doles, Elder, Esson, Glennie, Higginson, Hossack, Mac Andrew, Mac Cartney, Mac Combe, Mac Comie, Mac Conchy, Mac Glashan, Mac Hardy, Mac Keggie, Mac Kieson, Mac Niven, Mac Ritchie, Nairn, Niven, Noble, Paul, Ritchie) auch MacKintosh. = Adamson, Ayson, Clark, Combie, Crerar, Dallas, Doles, Elder, Easson, Eason, Esson, Glen, Glennie, Hardie, Hardy, Heggie, MacAndrew, MacAy, MacCardney, McCombie, McFall, McIntosh, MacCombie, MacCombe, MacComie, M'Conchy, McGlashan, MacHardie, MacHardy, MacHay, MacKeggie, M'Killican, MacNiven, MacOmie, MacRitchie, MacThomas, Nairn, Niven, Noble, Paul, Ripley, Ritchie, Ritch, Seawright, Siveright, Shand, Shaw, Tarrill, Tosh, Toshach. Mackintosh (Mac-an-Toisich: „Sohn des Oberhauptes“) ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus dem Gebiet östlich des Loch Ness stammt und auf Shaw MacDuff, zurückgeht, den dritten Sohn des Earl of Fife aus dem 12. Jahrhundert. Angus, das sechste Oberhaupt des Clans übernahm 1291 durch Heirat den Vorsitz über den Clan Chattan, eine kriegerische Konföderation mehrerer wichtiger Hochlandstämme. Mit dem Clan Chattan nahmen die Mackintosh in der Folge an verschiedenen territorialen Fehden teil, darunter auch an der letzten Schlacht zwischen zwei Stämmen, die sie 1688 bei Mulroy gegen die MacDonalds von Keppoch verloren. Der Clan unterstützte zunächst Wilhelm von Oranien, stellte sich beim ersten Jakobiteraufstand 1715 aber auf die Seite seines Gegners. Das Motto der Mackintosh lautet Touch not the cat bot a glove („Berühre die Katze nicht ohne Handschuh“). Clan-Chief John Lachlan Mackintosh of Mackintosh. Verbündet mit Clan Chattan, Mac Kenzie, Mac Pherson. Fehde mit Cameron, Gordon, Munro. Mac Intyre: Schottenclan (Mac Tear, Mac Tier, Sieverwright, Wright). Mac Isaac: zum Clan Campbell. Mac Iver: Schottenclan (Iverson). Mac James: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Mac Kail: zum Clan Cameron. Mac Kaskill: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Kay: Schottenclan (Bain, Bayne, Baynes, Kay, Key, Keys, Mac Bain, Mac Cay, Macghee / Mac Ghee, Mac Kee, Mackie / Mac Kie, Morgan, Nielson, Polson, Scobie, Smart, Williamson). = Allan, Allanson, Bain, Bayne, Kay, Key, Keyes, MacAllan, MacBain, MacCaa, MacCaw, MacCay, MacGaa, MacGaw, MacGee, MacGhee, MacGhie, MacKay, MacKee, McKee, Mackie, MacPhail, MacQue, MacQuey, MacQuoid, MacVail, MacVain, MacVane, McCay, McCoy, McKay, McKoy, Morgan, Neilson, Nelson, Paul, Pole, Poleson, Pollard, Polson, Reay, Scobie, Williamson. MacKay, auch bekannt als Clan Morgan, ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus der nordschottischen Region Strathnaver, Sutherland stammt. Ihr Territorium umfasste im Wesentlichen die Gemeinden (parish) von Durness, Tongue und Farr. Der Clan hatte ständig mit mächtigen Nachbarn zu kämpfen, darunter die MacDonalds und die Grafen von Sutherland (Earl of Sutherland), und musste Strathnaver 1642 wegen des anhaltenden Druckes verkaufen. 1829 übernahm die Sutherland-Familie die verbleibenden Ländereien der MacKays. Das Motto des Clans lautet Manu forti („Mit starker Hand“). Clan-Chief Hugh Mackay, 14. Lord Reay und Chief of Clan Mackay. Verbündet mit Munro, Forbes, Gunn, Ross, Sutherland. Fehde mit Sinclair, Mac Donald, Gunn, Ross, Sutherland. Mac Keachan: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Keachie, Mac Kechnie: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Kean: zum Clan Gunn. (Mc Keehan). Mac Kee: zum Clan Mac Kay. Mac Keggie: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Mac Kell: zum Clan Cameron od. Mac Aulay. Mac Kellar: zum Clan Campbell. Mac Kelloch: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Kelvie: zum Clan Campbell. Mac Kendrick: zum Clan Mac Naughton. Mac Kenna: McKenna, auch MacKenna ist die anglicized Form der Gaelic Irish Nachname "Mac Cionaoith", auch Dinkel Mac Cionaodha oder Mac Cionnaith, was "Sohn des Cionaodh". Die Bedeutung von "Cionaodh" übersetzt werden kann, Cion ein alter irische Wort für Respekt und Zuneigung, und "Aodh" Aodh, eine gälische persönlichen Namen, der ursprünglich den Namen der keltischen Gott des Feuers. Der persönliche Name bedeutet wahrscheinlich "Geliebte Aodh." Die historische Linie der McKennas liegt in Truagh, County Monaghan, Irland, wo sie waren "Die Lords Of Truagh" und die McKenna Wappen auf viele der Gräber von Mitgliedern der Familie gesehen werden kann. Heute die Schreibweise McKenna kann wie Mikenna, Mackenna, Macenna, Makenna und Mckenna variieren. Mac Kenzie: Schottenclan (Charles, Charleston, Cromarty, Ivory, Kenneth, Kennethson, Mac Connach, Muchieson, Murchie, Smart). = Charles, Charleson, Clunes, Clunies, Cross, Iverach, Iverson, Ivory, Kenneth, Kennethson, Kinnach, Kynoch, MacAulay, Macaweeney, MacBeolain, MacBeath, MacBeth, MacConnach, MacCure, Maceur, MacIver, MacIvor, MacKenna, McKenzie, MacKenney, MacKerlich, MacKinna, MacKinney, MacKinnie, MacLeay, MacMurchie, MacMurchy, MacQueenie, MacThearliach, MacVanish, MacVennie, MacVinish, MacVinnie, MacWeeny, MacWhinnie, Makiver, Murchie, Murchison, Smart, Stephan, Tuach, Young MacKenzie („Sohn des Kenneth“) ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus Kintail stammt, das zwischen Loch Duich und Loch Cluanie liegt. Später erweiterten die MacKenzies ihr Territorium bedeutend. Kenneth MacKenzie wurde 1609 zum Lord of Kintail erhoben, sein Sohn Colin wurde 1623 Earl of Seaforth. Das Motto des Clans lautet Luceo non uro („Ich brenne nicht, ich leuchte“). Clan-Chief John Ruaridh Grant Mackenzie, 5th Earl of Cromartie. Verbündet mit Mac Rae, Mac Intosh, Mac Donald, Matheson. Fehde mit Munro, Ross, Mac Donnel, Mac Donald, Bains. Mac Keown: zum Clan Mac Lachlan. Mac Kerracher: zum Clan Lamont od. Farquharson. Mac Kersey: zum Clan Ferguson. Mac Kessock: zum Clan Campbell. Mackie, Mac Kie: zum Clan Mac Kay. Mac Kieson: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Mac Kil: zum Clan Mac Aulay. Mac Killop: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Kim, Mac Kimmie: zum Clan Fraser. Mac Kindlay: zum Clan Farquharson. Mac Kinlay: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Kinnell: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Kinney: zum Clan Mac Kinnon. Mac Kinnon: Schottenclan (Love, Mac Kinney, Mac Kinven, Mac Morran, Mac Sherrie). Mac Kintosh: siehe MacIntosh. Angus Mackintosh von Killachy; 87ger. William Mackintosh; 87ger. fiel 15. Juli 1761. Leutant des Angus Mackintosh von Killachy. Mac Kinven: zum Clan Mac Kinnon. Mac Kirdy: zum Clan Stewart. Mac Kissock: zum Clan Campbell. Mac Knight: zum Clan Mac Naughton. Mac Lachlan: Schottenclan (Ewan, Ewen, Ewing, Gilchrist, Lauchlan, Mac Ewan, Mac Gilchrist, Mac Keown). MacLachlan (Gälischer Name: MacLachlainn; gälisch: Sohn des Lachlan) ist der Name eines schottischen Clans. Der MacLachlan-Clan entstand aus dem Kreis der Nachkommen des irischen Königs Niall of the Nine Hostages, circa 400 n. Chr. Im 13. Jahrhundert taucht der Name Lochlainn erstmals in Schottland auf, als Lachlan Mor sich am Loch Fyne in Schottland ansiedelt. Nach ihm sind auch heute noch Lachlan Water, Lachlan Bay, das Dorf Strathlachlan und das Castle Lachlan benannt. Im 15. Jahrhundert war der MacLachlan-Clan aufgrund ihrer engen Bindung zur Kirche bekannt. Politische Macht erlangte der Clan durch die mächtige Allianz mit dem direkten Nachbarclan, den Campbells. Zu Berühmtheit gelangte der MacLachlan-Clan durch seine Loyalität zu den Stuarts. Bereits der im Exil lebende James Francis Edward Stuart wurde von dem Clan unterstützt. Lachlan MacLachlan, der 17. Clanchef, war ein enger Vertrauter von Prinz Charles Edward Stuart und zog für ihn mit einem 300 Mann starken Heer 1746 in die Schlacht von Culloden gegen die Engländer. Das Heer der Highlander wurde vernichtend geschlagen, Lachlan MacLachlan kam ums Leben. In den Nachwehen der Schlacht wurde das Castle Lachlan niedergebrannt und die Clanfamilie musste fliehen. Durch das starke Bündnis mit dem Campbell-Clan blieb das Land der Maclachlans erhalten, sodass ein neues Castle Lachlan gebaut und der Clan an seinen Platz zurückkehren konnte. Clan-Chief Euan John Maclachlan of Maclachlan, 25. of Maclachlan und Baron of Strathlachlan. Mac Lagen: zum Clan Robertson. Mac Lairish: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Lardie: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Laren: Schottenclan (Lair, Laurence, Law, Lawrence, Lawson, Low, Lowe, Lowson, Mac Fater, Mac Feat, Mac Grory, Paterson, Peterkin). Fehde mit Mac Gregor. Mac Larty: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Laverty: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Lay: zum Clan Stewart. Mac Lean: DNA 25-2. siehe MacClain. Charles MacLean geb. 1750 Mull DNA 25-2 P-311. Schottenclan (Beaton, Beton, Gillian, Gillon, Gilzean, Lean, Mac Cracken, Mac Fadyen, Mac Phadden, Mac Vey, Patton, Rankins). = Beath, Beaton, Black, Garvie, Lean, MacBeath, MacBheath, MacBeth, MacEachan, Macilduy, MacLaine, McLean, MacLergain, Maclergan, MacRankin, MacVeagh, MacVey, Rankin. Dur Alexander Maclean; 87ger. Kapitän. fiel 21. September 1762. MacLean ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus den südlichen Inneren Hebriden und den angrenzenden Landgebieten stammt, insbesondere Jura, Mull und Morvern. Stammvater ist Gilleathain na Tuaidh („Gillian von der Streitaxt“), der im 13. Jahrhundert lebte. Die MacLean wurden schnell zu Unterstützern der mächtigen MacDonalds und ihres Anspruches auf den Titel der Lord of the Isles („Herr der Inseln“); so fiel 1411 etwa der Chief in der Schlacht von Red Harlaw. Das Stammschloss, Duart Castle auf Mull, ging 1910 wieder in den Besitz des Clans über. Das Motto der MacLean lautet Virtue mine honour („Tugend ist meine Ehre“). Clan-Chief The Hon. Sir Lachlan Hector Charles Maclean, 12. Baronet of Morvern. Lauchlan MacLean (1805–1879), Geh. Oberregierungsrat im deutschen Reichshandelsministerium, 1874–1879 Zwingherr der Gesetzlosen Gesellschaft zu Berlin. Verbündet mit Mac Leod. Fehde mit Mac Donald. Mac Lehose: zum Clan Campbell. Mac Leish: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Mac Leister: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Mac Lelland: zum Clan Mac Nab. Mac Lennan: zum Clan Logan. Mac Leod: William Parker MacLeod L-513. Alexander Macleod; 87ger. fiel 16. Oktober 1760. Schottenclan (Askey, Callum, Caskie, Harold, Lewis, Mac Askill, Mac Cabe, Mac Caig, Mac Caskill, Mac Clure, Mac Corkindale, Mac Cormick, Mac Crimmon, Mac Harold, Mac Kaskill, Mac Lewis, Mac Lure, Mac William, Malcomson, Norrie). MacLeod („Sohn des Leod“) ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der von den Äußeren Hebriden stammt und dessen Mitglieder auch auf der Isle of Skye und an einigen Küstengebieten der Highlands angesiedelt sind. Stammvater des Clans ist Leod, der Sohn eines norwegischen Königs des 13. Jahrhunderts. Aus Leods beiden Söhnen, Tormod und Torquil, gingen zwei Unterzweige hervor, die gewöhnlich Clan Tormod und Clan Torquil genannt werden. Die Tormods, die sich selbst als die MacLeods von MacLeod bezeichneten und von Harris und Skye kamen, kämpften mit Robert the Bruce bei Bannockburn. Ihr Stammsitz befindet sich in Dunvegan Castle auf Skye und wird seit sieben Jahrhunderten von der Familie bewohnt. Die Tormods verloren 1651 hunderte Clanangehörige, als sie die Stuarts bei Worcester unterstützten; als Folge blieben sie 1745 beim zweiten Jakobitenaufstand neutral. Die Torquils, die MacLeods von Lewis, unterstützten die MacDonalds und ihren Anspruch auf den Titel des Lord of the Isles („Herr der Inseln“). Bekannt waren sie auch für ausgedehnte innere Streitigkeiten und Fehden mit Nachbarn, die in eine Konfrontation mit der schottischen Krone und den MacKenzies gipfelte – viele Angehörige des Clans kamen in der Folge ums Leben. Später übernahmen die MacLeods von Raasay die Führung über die Torquils und unterstützten unter anderem mit hundert Kämpfern den zweiten Jakobitenaufstand 1745. 1846 war der 11. Laird aus Geldmangel jedoch gezwungen, die Insel Raasay zu verkaufen. Das Motto der MacLeods lautet Hold fast („Bleibe standhaft“). Clan-Chief Hugh MacLeod of Mac Leod (there is a rival claimant to chiefship), 30. Hereditary Chief Clan MacLeod Chief of the Name and Arms of MacLeod. Mac Lewis: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Linden: zum Clan Colquhoun. Mac Lintock: zum Clan Colquhoun od. Douglas od. Mac Dougal. Mac Loy: zum Clan Stewart. Mac Luckie: zum Clan Lamont. Mac Lure: zum Clan Mac Leod. Mac Luskie: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Lymont: zum Clan Lamont. Mac Mahon: Im Jahre 1585 besuchte der englische Lord Stellvertreter von Irland, Sir John Perrot, das Gebiet und traf den irischen Häuptlinge. Sie forderten, dass Ulster in Grafschaften und Land in das Reich der Airgíalla jedem der McMahon Chefs aufgeteilt werden aufgeteilt werden. Eine Kommission wurde gegründet, um dies zu erreichen und die Grafschaft Monaghan ins Leben gerufen. Farney, Cremorne, Dartrey, Monaghan und Truagh, die unter der Kontrolle des McKenna Häuptlinge gelassen wurde: Die Grafschaft wurde in fünf Baronien unterteilt. Die MacMahons der Thomond entstand in der Provinz Munster, im County Clare, und stammt aus dem Gründer der O'Brien-Dynastie, Brian Boru, durch seinen Sohn Teige, d. 1023, sein Sohn Turlough, d. 1086, sein Sohn Murtagh More, d. 1119, und sein Sohn Mahone 'a quo MacMahons der Corcabaskin' d. 1129. 3 Sie wurden Herren der Corca Bhaschind oder Corcavaskin Bereich der Süd-West Clare, die Baronien von Moyarta und Clonderlaw besteht, Verschieben der lokalen O'Donnells und O'Baiscinn. Die McMahon, wo in unzähligen Kriegen in Irland, auch nach der britischen Eroberung beteiligt. Die McMahons sind dafür, dass Besitz, Carrigaholt Castle, Leamaneh Schloss und Knappogue Castle festgestellt. Die McMahon Familie in britischen Interessen seitdem in beiden Feldzüge in Irland und in das Reich und in der Wirtschaft beteiligt. Die Nachkommen der MacMahon (jetzt buchstabiert McMahon) sind Geschäftsleute, vor allem im Einzelhandel und Immobilien sowie noch, politisch aktiv beteiligt festgestellt. Mac Manus: zum Clan Gunn. Mac Martin: zum Clan Cameron. Mac Master: zum Clan Buchanan od. Innes. Mac Maught: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Mac Michael: zum Clan Stewart. Mac Millan: Schottenclan (Baxter, Mac Baxter). = Baxter, Gibbon, Gibson, M'Ghille-Domhnuich, McMill, MacMill, McMull, MacMull, Bell, Beall, Lany, Lennie, Leny, Linholm, M'Ghille-Duinn M'Noccater, M'Nuccator, Bleu, Blew, MacBaxter, Baker, M'Ghille-Guirman, M’Vaxter, Blue, M'Bell, M'Ghille-ghuirm M'Veil, Brown, Broun, M’Callum, M'Hannanich, Mellan, Millan, Callum, M’Calman, M'Igeyll, M'Igheil, Mellanson, Melançon, Calman M'Can, M'Cannie, M'Ildonich, Millan, Can, Cane, M'Channanich, M'Ilduin, Millanson, Cannan, Channan, M'Colman, M'Colmin, M'Inville, M'Iveil, M'Iyell, Milliken, Millikin, Coleman, M'Geil, M'Geyll, M'Kan, M'Kane, Milligan, Mulligan, Colman, Colmin, M'Gibbon, M'Gibson, M'Kean, M'Kenn, Mullan, Mullen, Connon, M’Gill, M'Maoldonich, Walker. MacMillan ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus Knapdale stammt. Der Name geht vermutlich auf Mönche zurück, denn Mac Mhaolain bedeutet "Sohn des Tonsierten". Bekannte Persönlichkeiten, die aus dem Clan stammen, sind unter anderem Kirkpatrick Macmillan, der eine wichtige Rolle in der Entwicklung des Fahrrads spielte, und Harold Macmillan, ehemaliger britische Premierminister. Das Motto des Clans lautet Miseris succerrere disco ("Ich lerne, den Unglücklichen zur Hilfe zu kommen"). Clan-Chief George Gordon MacMillan of MacMillan & Knap, Master of Arts (Scotland) & Deputy Lieutenant. Verbündet mit Camerun, Mac Donald. Fehde mit Campbell. Mac Minn: zum Clan Menzies. Mac Morran: zum Clan Mac Kinnon. Mac Munn: zum Clan Stewart od. Lamont. Mac Murchie: zum Clan Buchanan. Mac Murdo: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Mac Murdoch: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Mac Murray: zum Clan Mac Pherson. Mac Murtrie: zum Clan Stewart. Mac Nab: Schottenclan (Abbott, Abbotson, Cleland, Dewar, Gilfillan, Gillan, Mac Andoeir, Mac Lelland). = Abbot, Abbott, Abbotson, Cleland, Dewar, Gilfillan, Gillan, Maclellan, Macandeoir, MacNair. Macnab ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus der Gegend zwischen Loch Lomond und Loch Tay stammt. Er geht auf die Äbte von Glendochart zurück (Mac an aba bedeutet "Sohn des Abtes"). 1651 wurde bei Worcester ein Chief getötet, als er auf Seiten der Stuarts kämpfte, woraufhin der Clan während der Jakobitenaufstände offiziell neutral blieb, was einzelne Clanmitglieder aber nicht daran hinderte, die Stuarts zu unterstützen. Das Motto des Clans lautet Timor omnis abesto ("Lass Furcht fern sein von allen"). Clan-Chief James Charles Macnab of Macnab, 23. Chief of Clan Macnab. Verbündet mit Mac Kinnon, Mac Gregor. Fehde mit Neish. Mac Nair: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Mac Naughton: Schottenclan (Henry, Kendrick, Mac Brayne, Mac Cracken, Mac Hendry, Mac Kendrick, Mac Knight, Mac Nayer, Mac Niven, Mac Vicar / Macvicar, Porter). Mac Nayer: zum Clan Mac Naughton. Mac Neal: zum Clan Mac Neil. Mac Nee: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Mac Neil: Schottenclan (Mac Gugan, Mac Neal, Mac Neilage, Mac Nelley, Neal, Neill, Neilson). Mac Neilage: zum Clan Mac Neil. Mac Neish: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Mac Nelley: zum Clan Mac Neil. Mac Neur: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Mac Nichol: zum Clan Nicholson. Mac Nish: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Mac Niven: zum Clan Mac Naughton od. Mac Intosh. Macomber: George Macomber, geb. 1751; DNA 25-2. NN geb. 1652; DNA 25-2. NN geb. 1585 Bridport, DNA 25-2. John Macomber 1585; DNA 25-2 L-20. Mac Ourlie: zum Clan Cameron. Mac Owl: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Mac Owan: zum Clan Colquhoun. Mac Owen: zum Clan Campbell. Mac Parland: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Mac Patrick: zum Clan Lamont. Mac Peter: zum Clan Mac Gregor. Mac Phaddan: zum Clan Mac Lean. Mac Phail: zum Clan Cameron. Macpherson, Mac Pherson: geb. 1687 Badenoch; DNA 25-2. Schottenclan (Archibald, Currie, Ellis, Ellison, Fersen, Gillespie, Gillies, Goudie, Gow, Gowan, Leary, Lees, Mac Cleary, Mac Currach, Mac Fall, Mac Gowan, Mac Leish, Mac Murdo, Mac Murdoch, Mac Murray, Pearson). = Allison, Archibald, Cattanach, Carson, Chlerich, Clark, Clarke, Clarkson, Clerk, Clooney, Clunie, Cluney, Cluny, Currie, Currier, Curry, Ellis, Ellison, Fassett, Gillespie, Gillies, Gillis, Gilliss, Gilley, Goudey, Goudie, Gow, Gowan, Keith, Leary, Lees, MacCarson, MacChlery, MacClair, MacCleary, MacCleish, MacClerich, MacClooney, MacCloonie, MacCluney, MacClunie, MacCluny, MacCurrach, MacCurrie, MacCurry, MacGillies, MacGouen, MacGoun, MacGow, MacGowen, MacKeith, MacLaury, MacLear, MacLeary, MacLees, MacLeish, MacLerie, MacLierich, MacLise, MacLory, MacMurdo, MacMurdoch, MacMurdock, MacMurich, MacVail, MacVurich, MacVurrich, Murdaugh, Murdo, Murdoch, Murdock, Murdoson, Parson, Pearson, Person, Smith, Parsons, Warden. Macpherson (gälisch: Mac a’ Phearsain – Sohn des Pfarrers oder Gemeindeverwalters) ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus dem Gebiet von Badenoch (gäl.: Bàideanach – Land unter Wasser; heute Teil des Wahlbezirks Badenoch and Strathspey) am Oberlauf des Spey stammt. Der MacPhersonclan geht auf Murdoch (gäl.: Muirich) aus Kingussie zurück, der im 12./13. Jahrhundert lebte, daher der gälische Clanname: Clann Mhuirich – Kinder des Murdoch. Im vorreformatorischen schottischen Hochland war sein Amt, neben dem Priester als geistigem Oberhaupt, das des Eigentumsverwalters der Kirchengemeinde (Pfarre), verantwortlich für den Einbehalt des Kirchenzehnten. Daher stammt die gälische Bezeichnung (pearsain (Person) oder pears-eaglais (Kirchenperson)). Ewen Ban (Eoghann Ban), der zweite Sohn von Murdoch hieß als erster Macpherson – Sohn des Pfarrers. Seine drei Söhne Kenneth (Caoineach), John (Iain) und Gilliosa (Gill-Iosa), die drei Enkel Murdochs, wurden die Ahnen der drei nach Ortsnamen benannten Familienzweige Cluny (Cluanaigh), Pitmain (Baile-meadhan – Mittelstadt) und Invereshie (Inbhir Fheisidh – Mündung des Feshie (in den Spey)), weswegen die Geschichte des Clans auch als Die Nachkommen der drei Brüder (The Posterity of the Three Brethren) bekannt wurde. Die Macphersons waren von Anfang an ein Mitglied der Clankonföderation Chattan und forderten andauernd die Führung der Mackintosh heraus. Innerhalb der Familie spielten die Macphersons von Cluny die größte Rolle, deren bekanntester Vertreter Ewen Macpherson of Cluny war – er führte etwa 400 Clansangehörige für Bonnie Prince Charlie in den Jakobiteraufstand von 1745. Nach der Niederschlagung des Aufstandes tauchte er unter und lebte neun Jahre lang in einer Höhle, bevor er endgültig nach Frankreich floh. Als das Souterrain Raitts Cave 1835 ausgegraben wurde, hörte der Ausgräber von lokalen Legenden, nach denen der Tunnel von Mitgliedern des Clan MacNiven gebaut worden sei, die sich hier, vor ihren Verfolgern vom Clan Macpherson zu verbergen suchten. Der Wahlspruch des Clans lautet Touch not the cat bot a glove („Berühre nicht die Katze ohne Handschuh“), eine Warnung aus vergangenen Tagen an alle anderen Clans, die Wildkatze – den Clan MacPherson – nicht in seinen Handlungen zu stören („anzufassen“), wenn sie die Krallen zeigt – „ohne Handschuh“ ist. Das Emblem des Clans zeigt innerhalb der typisch kreisförmigen Gürtelform mit Schnalle und aufgebrachter Devise eine sitzende Wildkatze mit erhobener linker Pfote und blanken Krallen. Neben dem weiß-schwarz dominierten Tartan existieren zwei weitere, rotdurchwirkte Tartanvariationen. Sitz des Clanchefs war bis 1932 Schloss Cluny, ca. 28 km westnordwestlich von Aberdeen, 1604 erbaut, 1746 größtenteils zerstört und um 1805 wiederaufgebaut, seitdem ist es Newton Castle, Blairgowrie, 1789 vom Clan erworben. Ein weiterer Sitz des Clans ist Ballindalloch Castle, Ballindalloch, erbaut 1546, und im Besitz der Macpherson-Grants. 1952 eröffneten die Macphersons in Newtonmore ein Clanmuseum. Clan-Chief Sir William Macpherson, Chief of Clan Macpherson. Verbündet mit Mac Intosh, Chattan. Fehde mit Cameron, Comyn. Mac Phie: Schottenclan (Duffy). Mac Quarrie: zum Clan Quarie. Mac Quistan: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Rae: Schottenclan (Cree, Mac Crae, Mac Craw, Mac Grath, Mac Graw, Mac Rath, Rae, Raith). Mac Rath: zum Clan Mac Rae. Mac Ritchie: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Mac Rob: zum Clan Gunn od. Innes. Mac Robbie: zum Clan Robertson. Mac Rorie, Mac Rory: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Shannochan: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Sherrie: zum Clan Mac Kinnon. Mac Simon: zum Clan Fraser. Mac Sorle: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Sorley: zum Clan Lamont. Mac Swan: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Sween: zum Clan Mac Donald. Mac Taggart: zum Clan Ross. Mac Tavish: Schottenclan im Westen (Cash). zum Clan Gordon im Nordosten. Mac Tear, Mac Tier: zum Clan Mac Intyre. Mac Ulrish: zum Clan Cameron. Mac Vall: zum Clan Cameron. Mac Vey: zum Clan Mac Lean. Mac Vicar, Macvicar: zum Clan Mac Naughton. Mac Whriter: zum Clan Buchanan od. Gunn. Mac William: zum Clan Mac Leod.